Screaming Silence
by TVaddict023
Summary: Oneshot. Kerry is in the hospital and Bridget feels responsable.


A/N: THis is a one-shot about bridget, it showas a more serious side of her...Takes place in the third season

Beep. Beep. Beep. The constant sound was the only noise that echoed off of the white walls. Bridget sat still. She had no make-up on, it had all been cried off by now. Her hair was a mess, and she couldn't even imagine smiling. She didn't talk, didn't eat, and would barely sleep. She just sat their and looked down at the fragile form in front of her.

_It's all my fault._

Her mother tried to convince her to leave Kerry's bedside, but it was no use. Bridget would not budge. She was going to sit with Kerry until she opened her eyes. It had been five days now, but I felt like an eternity to Bridget as she watched her sister lie helplessly in front of her.

_I could have been more careful. I did this to her._

She had stopped crying after about an hour after she sat there, but the makeup streaks remained on her cheeks.

"Why don't you go home and shower, B. I can stay with her for a while." Bridget didn't even make an attempt to look up at her mother, she just shook her head and kept staring at Kerry's porcelain skin that was paler than ever before.

_She needs to wake up, I cannot lose someone else, I already lost dad. This is so unfair._

"Here, I brought you something to eat." She looked up at her brother who was holding a tray of food in front of her face. She was so thankful to have someone looking out for her, but the sight of the food alone made her want to throw up. She just shook her head again and pushed the tray away. "You need to eat something Bridget. You cannot get any skinnier without getting sick."

Normally that would have been the highlight of her day, to be called skinny, but not today. Today was not a normal day. It was broken, and unable to be fixed. It wouldn't be okay until Kerry opened her eyes.

_I should have drove slower, or looked more carefully. I could have avoided this. It is all my fault._

No one knew what was going on inside of Bridget's head. They didn't see the guilt hidden behind her beautiful eyes. She brushed her hair out of her eyes and let her fingers graze over the stitches above her right eyebrow. The coarse fabric feeling so out of place against her smooth and flawless skin.

_All I got was some stupid stitches and Kerry is stuck in this stupid bed not even able to open her eyes. I hate myself for this. I wish that I could switch places with her._

Cate just sat in the corner of the room watching her two girls, silently praying that both would make it out of this okay. The family had suffered enough tragedy when they lost Paul. This would be simply unbearable. She couldn't bare the thought of losing her baby girl.

_Look at mom, she is so sad. I know that she blames me, that she knows that this is all of my fault. I bet she hates me now._

Looking at Kerry's face Bridget couldn't help but think about what landed her in the hospital in the first place. She closed her eyes as the memories flashed in her mind.

_I was going the speed limit down the road. I had the green light, and I turned. The headlights of his jeep shone brightly, and before I even had time to scream the front of his car smashed into the passenger side of mine, smashed into Kerry._

Opening her eyes she felt the tears stream down her face. The tears that she fought so hard to hold back for five days came pouring out. Her body racked with sobs as she thought back to Kerry's still form being put into an ambulance and rushed to the hospital.

She felt a wave of nausea at the thought of her sister's lifeless, and hopeless looking body. Slapping her hand over her mouth she sprinted out of the room and into the nearest bathroom, where she proceed to empty her stomach. Then she let her body sink to the floor as she cried.

She needed Kerry to be okay, she needed her baby sister to make it through this. Bridget was the oldest and she should have been able to protect Kerry from this. She should have stopped this from happening.

_Kerry is going to hate me. I know that is what she is thinking about, how this is all my fault, and that she will never forgive me._

Drying her eyes she walked back into the hospital room and looked at her mom, brother, cousin, and grandfather all sit together looking so broken, so lost.

_I did this to them. I could have avoided all of this. I should have seen the jeep coming. I had a green light, and he had a red one, but I still should have made sure._

Cate rose to her feet and walked to Bridget in the doorway, trying to give the girl a hug that she so desperately needed. But Bridget jumped away.

_I don't deserve to be comforted, not when no one can comfort Kerry._

"Are you okay Bridget, I am really worried about you."

She wanted to scream no. That she wasn't okay and that she wasn't sure that she would be okay if Kerry didn't wake up soon. But she couldn't find her voice. Ever since the accident she hasn't said a word. It just didn't seem right to talk when Kerry was forced into silence. So she simply nodded her head and walked back over to Kerry.

"Well, Bridge, we are going to go and get some food and shower and stuff, I assume you want to stay here, so just call us if she wakes up, okay?" Bridget nodded and watched them all leave the room leaving her alone with Kerry, and alone with the silence.

After only fifteen minutes the silence started to eat away at Bridget, and before she could think she just blurted it out.

"I'm sorry."

The words shocked her, and once she started it was like a damn broke and the words just pured out.

"God Kerry, I am so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. We were just on the way to CVS to buy some stupid hair product, a hair product that I just Had to have. I was so selfish and I am sorry. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I cannot even believe that I crashed the car, and that you have to suffer because of it. It must be horrible for you to be trapped inside your head. But if you can hear me then please listen to me. Come back to us. We all need you Kerry." She felt her voice break and the tears started to flow down her face once again.

"I need you Kerry, what am I supposed to do without my little sister. Who is going to steal my boyfriend, and call me shallow, and …and …and love me unconditionally, and always be there to pick up the pieces when I need you too. I know that this is selfish Kerry, but you need to wake up because I need you to, I love you Kerry, please come back to me."

She stopped taking and waited, but the only sound that she heard was the beep, beep, of the machine. Wiping the tears she sighed.

I don't know what else to do.

"Bridget…"

"Kerry…omg, I am so glad that you are okay."

"I love you too, B. I love you too."

"You heard me?"

"Ya, and B, it's not your fault." A fresh batch of tears started down Bridget's face as she leaned over to hug her sister.

"It's good to have you back, Kerry. I missed you."

A/N: Thank you so much for reading. Please review to let me know what you thought of it. Good bad or in between i love to get feedback on my stories...so please let me know wha tyou thought


End file.
